The Unknown Clan
by gogeexdobee
Summary: [Vampires!] Klan vampire yang terancam kepunahannya. Sang pemimpin memutuskan bahwa jalan keluar tercepat adalah dengan berkembangbiak, ia menyetubuhi cloningannya sendiri untuk mendapatkan vampire-vampire bergen luar biasa kuat. [ Chanbaek and other official pairings included ]


Gadis mungil itu berjalan seorang diri di tengah menusuknya dingin sang malam. Usahanya untuk menutupi ketakutan yang hinggap di pikiran serta hatinya tidak berhasil sedikitpun. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Suara gugurnya daun-daun yang berjatuhan akibat angin membuatnya merinding tak karuan. Ia bersumpah, setelah bertahun-tahun mendalami ilmu Biologi dan berburu sampel di malam hari, kegelapan tidak pernah terasa semenyeramkan ini sebelumnya.

Sosok berdasi dengan jas yang berkelas mengikutinya. Gadis itu menyadari keberadaan sesuatu di sekitarnya, sayangnya ia terlalu pengecut untuk sekedar menoleh dan mengintip. Lagipula ia terlambat. Mengalirnya darah dengan deras dari kedua lubang kecil pada leher sang gadis yang diakibatkan dari gigi taring sosok tersebut menandakan bahwa gadis ini telah – diundang pada _**keabadian.**_ Undangan dimana kau tidak bisa memilih akan datang atau absen, yang lebih seperti _**keterpaksaan.**_

 _ **Eunha Jung, 1874. (FC: EUNBI JUNG.)**_

* * *

Laki-laki berkulit eksotis yang mengenakan seragam tentara Central Powers pada masa World War I tidak pernah memilih untuk terlahir sebagai warga negara Jerman di saat-saat seperti ini. Negaranya terlibat dalam perang kelas dunia melawan gabungan negara-negara terkuat di dunia pada masanya. Ia menghela nafasnya, memasrahkan takdirnya yang mungkin harus berakhir secara tragis – gugur saat perang. Bukan ini yang ia inginkan. Ia seharusnya berada di dalam ruangan kerjanya, merakit jenis pesawat pembawa bom 1baru yang lebih canggih untuk memusnahkan Prancis – keahliannya berada di bidang Teknik.

Ia berada di balik semak-semak saat merasakan adanya sosok berkostum gelap yang mendekat. Tidak dapat melihat sosok tersebut dengan jelas, namun ia sungguh berharap bahwa sosok tersebut adalah anggota Allied yang akan segera memenggal kepalanya.

Ia salah.

 _ **Alexander Kim, 1915. (FC: KIM JONGIN.)**_

* * *

Sebagai putra pejuang negara Indonesia, laki-laki berkulit putih bersih khas warga negara asing ini tidak pernah berharap lebih dari sekedar ayahnya yang membebaskannya untuk bersekolah di Amerika untuk pendidikan yang lebih baik. Ia adalah remaja yang giat belajar. Ia bertekad kuat untuk membangun negara yang telah diperjuangkan oleh ayahnya, sehingga ia berpikir untuk melanjutkan studinya di tempat lebih baik dan mengabdi di Indonesia saat ilmunya dirasa cukup untuk perkembangan negaranya.

Ia berpikir bahwa masa depannya telah tertata dengan rapi. Tidak hingga ia merasakan tubuhnya berhenti bekerja dengan normal..

Ia bukan manusia. _**Bukan lagi manusia**_.

 _ **Seno William Soekarnoputra, 1956. (FC: OH SEHUN.)**_

* * *

Lelaki dengan pahatan sempurna pada wajah serta tubuhnya dapat menyampaikan pada siapapun di lirikan pertama bahwa ia adalah tipe lelaki pengagum wanita. Tidak – ia hanyalah seorang dokter di salah satu rumah sakit ternama milik Canada.

Ia baru saja akan melepas jas putihnya sampai ia mendengar suara ambulans. Ia menghela nafasnya dengan kasar, sepertinya ada pasien yang membutuhkan jasanya segera. Asingnya, hanya satu suster perempuan dengan masker yang mendorong pasien tersebut. Suster itu segera meninggalkannya setelah membantu pasien masuk ke dalam ruangannya.

Laki-laki bertubuh jangkung tersebut membuka kain yang menutupi tubuh sang pasien. Ia yakin bahwa pasiennya bertubuh kekar dan seorang laki-laki.

Ia terkejut bukan main saat sosok berkulit pucat berdasi tersebut bangkit secara mendadak dari tidurnya _ **.**_

"Ini sungguh _plot twist_ yang sialan." Ia mendesis.

 _ **Kevin Wu, 1997. (FC: WU YIFAN.)**_

* * *

 **2017** \- _**Seoul, South Korea. The Unknowns' Clan Penthouse.**_

 **L** ima sosok tersebut duduk mengitari meja bundar. Tiga di antaranya mengenakan jas putih khas laboratorium, sementara yang satu mengenakan baju santai dan yang terakhir mengenakan jas hitam berdasi senada.

"Bisa dilakukan hari ini juga."

Perkataan yang meluncur dari sosok berambut pirang dengan kacamata membuat setiap kepala menoleh untuk menatapnya. Sosok tersebut berdehem, memperbaiki letak kacamatanya lalu tersenyum. "Kris setuju denganku."

Kris – yang duduk tepat di samping laki-laki berambut pirang tersebut mengangguk menyetujuinya. "Ya. _I'm with you, Sehun._ Aku sudah memeriksa kesehatan Chanyeol dan kurasa semuanya memenuhi ketentuan kami untuk segera memulai proses ini."

"Aku dan Eunha pun begitu. Kami telah mendesain mesin _cloning_ ini sebaik mungkin selama 20 tahun terakhir, Chanyeol." Kalimat tersebut meluncur dari bibir tebal milik seorang pemuda berkulit tan. Eunha yang disebut hanya duduk sambil menyesap lollipop strawberry pada genggamannya, mengangguk untuk ikut menyetujui pendapat teman-temannya.

"Oh ayolah, kita sudah menunggu seperti selamanya untuk ini, Chanyeol." Sehun kembali angkat bicara saat melihat Chanyeol yang tampak duduk tenang tanpa ekspresi.

" ** _The Unknown_** **_Clan_** harus tetap berjalan. Kita tidak bisa terlalu sedikit untuk melawan klan sampah yang berjumlah sialannya banyak sekali itu." Jongin berkata dengan nada sinis, yang membuat Eunha tertawa geli mendengar setiap sumpah-serapah dari sosok yang ia anggap adiknya.

"Pastikan tidak ada klan lain yang mengetahui rencana ini."

Chanyeol berkata, ia mulai mengangkat salah satu sudut bibir tebalnya untuk membentuk sebuah seringaian.

"Satu lagi – pastikan cloning dari diriku adalah seorang _carrier_ kuat yang dapat mengandung bayi-bayi vampire penerus klan kami kelak. Ia pasti laki-laki, tapi setidaknya, Kris, sempurnakan fiturnya agar tidak terlihat setampan aku. Jangan gunakan tubuh robot, kumohon. Bersetubuh dengan robot itu tidak nikmat."

"Kami sudah menyimpan mayat dari anak high school sekitar sini. Identitasnya tidak jelas. Keluarganya bahkan tidak mencarinya saat kami menyeret mayatnya."

"Dia semanis aku, Chanyeol!" Eunha berkata dengan nada ceria. "Caraku menyuliknya adalah mengajaknya untuk mengunjungi kedai es krim bersama. Ia tidak akan pernah menyangka gadis yang terlihat kecil sepertiku adalah vampire berumur ratusan tahun dari klan paling tersembunyi."

"Kalian membunuhnya?"

"Ya. Kami menghabisi nyawanya dengan suntik mati agar tidak meninggalkan cacat di tubuhnya. Tubuhnya sedang diawetkan."

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **FC: Faceclaim.** Although nama-nama mereka saat hidup jadi manusia aneh-aneh, di ff akan tetap aku tulis dengan nama FC masing masing. Contoh, Seno, bakal tetep aku tulis Sehun.

 **Tahun yang tercantum di tiap scene** adalah tahun berubahnya mereka menjadi vampire.

 **Ini prolog. Anyone's interested with the storyline?**

 **Tolong tinggalkan review atau masukan, terima kasih!**


End file.
